Fire
by Ang3l S0ng
Summary: Zoro would always be there to push back the demons.


**Hello! Wow it has been way to long. Okay so I know you guys would rather me update my other stories instead but because it's been so long I need to get used to writing again so I did this one-shot really quick to ease myself back into this so my writing isn't completely horrible.**

I will be updating soon! Please be a tiny bit more pacient!

Fire

The first time Zoro had noticed, they were on Little Garden, just after the swordsman, the princess and the witch emerged from the tower of roaring flames that devoured the wax monument. A monument that they had almost become a part of.

Zoro had wasted no time in attacking Mr. 5, taking him down easily. It wasn't until he sheathed his katana and stood up, ignoring the barely noticeable sting in his ankles, did his attention fall on his captain. Zoro wasn't quite sure why the rubber man suddenly caught his gaze until he saw the look in his eyes, the way his mouth was slightly agape and his shoulders were stiff. An expression he didn't even think he was capable of. Because this was Luffy. Luffy who could face down his enemies with a smile on his face (unless his nakama were hurt, then there was no mercy). Luffy who fell off the ship at least four times a day but didn't let the chance of drowning stop him from playing on the railings.

But Zoro was sure, just behind the reflected glow of the inferno in his captain's eyes was unmistakable _fear_.

Fear that had fought its way up to the surface from the deep hidden parts of the boy's mind as if just to say 'I`m still here'.

The emotion was covered by a happy smile before Zoro could redraw his sword and attack whatever had made his unmoveable captain falter.

Because whatever could bring forth that look on the usually joyful boys face was in no way good.

It took him a moment to understand that the cause of this fear was not an enemy he could attack but rather something that ran deeper than he could understand. Something that he had not known about his friend.

Whatever had made Monkey D. Luffy afraid of fire had not been something pleasant.

There were a lot of things that Zoro didn't know about his captain. Luffy wasn't the type to go into detail about his past. Neither was Zoro however. None of the crew talked about their pasts really. They wouldn't lie about it if it came up but no one really brought it up anyway. It didn't matter. It was something they had survived and they moved on. What mattered was where they were right now. Sailing under the same flag.

But.

Sometimes the past was relentless.

Sometimes it chased you and the demons latched onto you, trying to pull you back into the pain and hurt. It had happened to all of them. And then Luffy showed up. A simple minded boy with the power to fend off even the cruelest of demons with a wide grin and an outstretched hand.

The greatest and most dangerous power in the universe.

It was easy to forget that he had his own demons that haunted him as well. Ones that were immune to his power.

Zoro didn't know where this demon had come from but he was determined to destroy it. He stalked up to his friend- saviour, captain- with a solid gaze. His steps never faltering because he was walking towards _Luffy,_ and how could they possibly?

Luffy looked up at him as he approached and grinned. He wasn't fooled. He noticed the way he leaned slightly away from the crackling flames. How he forced his eyes to look at him as the boy fought every instinct Zoro was positive he had that told him _danger, face the danger_.

He could see the hidden fear.

The rest of the crew's attention was drawn to their captain and swordsman when the latter put a hand on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy's smile dropped away, unable to keep up the facade with the firm hand keeping him grounded. Keeping his mind here in the present where it should be, and not travelling back to the red and heat and flames that pushed him away from the two most important people he suddenly missed _so much_.

They stood there silently. Neither moved for a good while and the crew could feel the tension between them. They didn't dare say a word.

Zoro didn't have Luffy's amazing power. The power that allowed him to see who you were and who you are and how to help you become something _more_. He didn't have that. But he didn't need it. Because this was his captain this demon was messing with.

And Zoro was just straight up stubborn sometimes.

The tension dissipated only after Luffy glanced at the towering fire then back to his first mate, his smile returned more pure than before. Clearer, more confident. With a nod of understanding and a light squeeze of his shoulder Zoro let go and walked away as if it had never happened.

The demons weren't gone. Of course they weren't, something running that deep wouldn't be solved so simply. But they knew not to get in the way of his captain. Or they'd be dealing with him and a group of people who would stop at nothing to protect their treasure.

Once again the crew were left to ponder just what the hell kind of mind reading powers the captain and first mate possessed.

 **Sorry if this isn't very good but it's just a little something, just a what if kind of thing. Sorry I've been gone so long!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Ang3l S0ng**


End file.
